twbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonmetal Heart of Kas'dexhiryae
D&D Beyond Item Description History The penultimate creation of all the Dragonsons' sorcererous engineering experiments, the Dragonmetal Heart of Kas'dexhiryae is a functional humanoid heart forged with pieces and parts made only of dragonmetal - a magical material mined from the heart of the black dragon broodmother, Kas'dexhiryae (Kass-deh-zhe-reh). Like all dragonmetals, this glass obsidian flesh is known to emit mana-wave radiation even after it's owner has expired. This mana-wave radiation will grant its host an innate sorcerous ability if he or she does not already have it, and, when sewn into flesh, allows the heart to become one with its host, transferring the dragon's genome data. This genetic information, in tandem with omnipresent mana-wave energies, should allow the host to magically restructure his or her body into the dragon form of Kas'dexhiryae. This process is painful and taxing, and comes with limitations that eventually wear away as the host becomes more powerful. Humanoid bodies will reject the transplant, causing the hosts' body to grow numerous cancers, diseases, and physical disfigurements, and will eventually perish in 1d12+1 weeks. Only one known host, Nash Maggard, has been the successful recipient of the dragonmetal heart transplant, and it is unknown how exactly Nash Maggard's body was able reach a stable state while hosting several disfigurements and cancers from persistent exposure to mana-borne radiation. The current theory is that if the humanoid host body is able to withstand the initial onslaught of mana-wave radiation, the dragon genome will eventually integrate with the hosts genetic structure to create a lifeform capable of withstanding and even benefiting from the dragonmetal's harmful properties. Although little is known on the subject, it is on record that dragons are able to identify one another in part by the aura or "smell" of the unique signature in the mana-wave radiation emitted by individual dragons. As such, the host of the dragonmetal heart may be at extreme risk of attracting the attention of other living dragons, rare as they may be. Powers The host of the dragonmetal heart can channel the manawave energies flowing through your bloodstream, allowing him or her to cast the acid version of dragon's breath on him or herself at a power equal or lesser to your highest available spell slot once per long rest. Once per long rest, you can use your action to magically assume your dragon form, based on your level, as: * At Levels 1 through 5, a Black Dragon Wyrmling. * At Levels 6 through 12, a Young Black Dragon * At Levels 13 through 17, an Adult Black Dragon * At Levels 18 through 20, an Ancient Black Dragon You can stay in a beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form and suffer 1d4 levels of exhaustion. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. In addition, and as an exception to most rules involving shapeshifting, the host of a Dragonmetal Heart can cast the magical spells and abilities that it could during its humanoid form. At the 7th level, you now only suffer 1d4 -1 levels of exhaustion. At the 9th level, you now only suffer 1d4-2 levels of exhaustion. At the 11th level, you now only suffer 1 level of exhaustion. At the 13th level, you no longer suffer from exhaustion. At the 15th level, you gain an additional charge per long rest. At the 19th level, you can change forms at will with unlimited uses or penalty. Shapeshifting Rules While you are transformed, the following rules apply: Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus in its stat block is higher than yours, use the creature’s bonus instead of yours. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can’t use them. When you transform, you assume the beast’s hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. For example, if you take 10 damage in animal form and have only 1 hit point left, you revert and take 9 damage. As long as the excess damage doesn’t reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren’t knocked unconscious. You can’t cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn’t break your concentration on a spell you’ve already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell, such as call lightning, that you’ve already cast. You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can’t use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the DM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment, based on the creature’s shape and size. Your equipment doesn’t change size or shape to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can’t wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. Category:Wonderous Items